


My Reality

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Art, Aura Reading, Aura Seeing, Auras, Bets & Wagers, Blushing, Cliffhangers, Colors, Confrontations, Drawing, Dreams, Emotions, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Future, Hospitals, Jealousy, Jokes, Kissing, Love Triangles, Memories, Multi, Nicknames, Non-Consensual Touching, Precognition, Promises, Sketches, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sneaking Around, Soba is a little shit, Soulmates, Target Practice, Teasing, Touching, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: All your life you've lived in mental health institutions and hospitals, locked away from the rest of the world, but not for the right reasons. They tell you you're insane, but you aren't. You're just different. Different in the sense that you have powers.So, when a woman comes by offering you the chance to leave, you're eager. What you don't know is that she's going to end up bringing you to a place where you will meet two very special people who will not only help you grow as a person, but help you learn to love.





	1. Prologue

The soft clicking of the ginger woman’s dress shoes was the only noise in the hallway other than her companion’s heels doing the same. She smiled, looking around the long hallway as she followed the other woman. “So...how has she been doing?” asked the ginger woman.

 

“Continues to claim she is sane,” said the other. “She believes she has powers, but...it is highly unlikely. I’m surprised you continue to show an interest in her Doctor.”

 

“If someone claims to be sane and have powers that are to blame, of course I’ll have an interest,” she replied. “She could be of good use to my organization. So, I will see her condition and decide if she is worth my time spent visiting again. If she’s stable enough, I will be taking her with me today.”

 

“So soon?” said the woman as she paused in front of a door and placed her hand against a device on the wall. It scanned it, granting access and the door slid open to another hallway. The two walked through and it slid shut behind them.

 

“Yes,” she replied. “I believe it’s time to see just how true her words are.” 

 

“Well, I wish you luck,” said the woman walking up to a door to her right and scanning her hand before it slid open. “You have a visitor.”

 

The ginger nodded to the woman who stepped aside for her, and she entered. The door slid shut behind her, and she glanced around. The floor was polished oak wood and the walls a light blue. A twin size bed sat against the far wall with light blue sheets and pearl white plush pillows. An oak wood night stand sat beside it with a dark brown lamp that had a cream colored lamp shade. An oak wood dresser sat across from the bed with a large mirror attached and a few belongings that were allowed sat on top. A door leading to the bathroom was next to the dresser, and she smiled at the girl who sat on the bed with a sketch pad and a pencil in hand. “What an...interesting choice of a room,” she said walking further into the room and the girl didn’t look up from her sketchbook as she continued to work.

 

“I didn’t have a choice in it,” she said as she continued to draw.

 

“Hm…” she said. “Tell me (y/n), how are you feeling?”

 

“The same as always, Doctor. I’m fine and before you say anything, I am  _ not _ ill. I swear it…” (y/n said. “I don’t know why you people won’t listen to me!”

 

“Because how do you explain talking to yourself and talking nonsense?” asked the woman leaning against the dresser, and (y/n) stopped drawing.

 

“You don’t understand, none of you do,” she said looking up. “It’s my powers I tell you...they talk to me.”

 

“How do they talk to you, dear? Who talks to you?”

 

“Those who had them before me,” she said, and her eyes narrowed as the woman smirked. “You don’t believe me Dr. O’Deorain...I can see it in your smile...in your eyes.”

 

“What do they say?” she asked.

 

“I...they tell me how to use them or try to…”

 

“Hm...interesting…” said Dr. O’Deorain. “Tell me (y/n), how would you feel if I told you I believe you, and I want to help you.”

 

“I’d think you’re lying…”

 

“I’m being serious. How would you feel?”

 

“Grateful someone is finally taking me seriously.”

 

“Then you may feel so,” said Dr. O’Deorain. “Because I am getting you out of here. Gather your things. We are leaving now.”

 

“Wh-What…?”

 

“You heard me, get your things.  _ Now _ .”

  
(Y/n) didn’t have to be told twice, scrambling to get off her bed and going into the bathroom to gather her items. Dr. O’Deorain smiled, walking over to the bed and looking to see what she was drawing. Her eyes widened just slightly before a dark look overtook her, and her lips pulled back in a sneer. “How  _ fascinating _ …” she said before tearing out the picture and pocketing it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Jesse popped off a few more shots at the target, perfectly making a winking face. “Well? What do ya think, Genji?” he asked as he turned to the brooding cybernetic man sitting against the wall behind him.

 

“Psh, my grandmother could have done better,” Genji muttered.

 

“Oh yeah? How ‘bout ya show me what ol’ granny can do,” Jesse said as he winked to Genji.

 

Genji had a look of disgust on his face but stood up and walked to him anyways. He flicked his arm and took a stance, and just before he was going to throw the shuriken, he turned to Jesse and flipped him off. “That’s how grandmother does it, cowboy.”

 

“Why ya little…” Jesse said as he shook his head. “Just throw the damn pointy stars already.”

 

Genji chuckled and without looking he flicked his wrist, sending the shuriken flying to the target. They landed perfecting on the eyes that Jesse made out of bullet holes, “There you go, grandmother.”

 

Jesse just pinched the bridge of his nose, “What the hell am I gonna do with you, boy…”

 

“Maybe make him less of an asshole,” said Ghost leaning against the doorway to the training room. “Or maybe less like a moody teenager.”

 

“Well, was wonderin’ where ya were Ghosty,” Jesse said as he turned to Ghost with a smile. “Come to practice with us?”

 

“Nah,” he said. “Just thought I’d give you two a heads up. That rat is back in the base.”

 

Jesse groaned and Genji chuckled. “I wonder what experiment she brought with her this time.” Genji replied.

 

“That’s the thing,” said Ghost. “She brought back a girl. Not her usual rabbits and shit.”

 

Jesse perked up, “A girl ya say? Is she pretty?”

 

Ghost snorted. “I swear that’s all you care about when it comes to women. Are they pretty and can you flirt your way between their legs.”

 

Jesse stepped back and placed a hand over his heart. “Ghosty, ya have such a low opinion of yers truly? I’m offended,” he said with a huff.

 

“But you aren’t denying it,” he pointed out. “But I guess you could say she’s pretty. Doesn’t mean that bitch will let you near her and what have I said about calling me Ghosty? Knock it off, damn Clint Eastwood fanboy.”

 

“Aw, is someone throwin’ a tantrum?” Jesse asked as he pouted.

 

Ghost looked ready to put a bullet between Jesse’s eyes, but paused thinking of Reyes and decided against it and sighed, “Look, you wanna see her or not?”

 

Jesse nodded like an excited puppy and Genji sighed, “Sure, why not.”

 

“Well come on then,” he said heading out with the other two in tow.

 

\--

 

Ghost paused in the hallway, looking through the glass windows into the medical wing, and he slowly nodded, putting a finger to his mask to indicate for them to be quiet. Jesse and Genji peered up through the window and their eyes rested upon you. You were sitting quietly on one of the examination tables in a hospital gown. “Well, I’ll be damned. Never thought I would see an angel til after I died,” Jesse said.

 

“She’s...alright…” Genji muttered, unable to take his eyes off of you.

 

“She’s just been sitting there since she got here,” said Ghost. “Not sure what she’s doing here, but with Moira it’s probably nothing good.”

 

Jesse nodded and suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They slowly turned to see a tall ginger haired woman standing with her arms crossed. “What is it you three think you are doing?”

 

“W-we were just...uh...admiring the view?” Jesse said as he shrugged.

 

“Is that so?” she said as they stood up. “Well I’d prefer if you didn’t sit their and oogle at my patients. Especially her. She gets uncomfortable easily, and I’m sure you three have better things to do than sit their and stare at her all day. Unless you have something wrong with you that you’d like me to look at?”

 

Jesse jumped up and started backing away, arms raised. “I uh...I have...a thing...to go do…” he said before he bolted away, his hat almost falling off.

 

Genji sighed and walked away, leaving Ghost standing there alone. “What, afraid we might see something you’re doing to your  _ test subjects _ in secret, Doc?” Ghost sneered.

 

She smirked. “Not at all,” she said. “I have nothing to hide, and I don’t know what you mean by test subjects, Agent Ghost.”

 

“You can play coy with me all you want,” he said. “But I know what you’re up to. If I see one thing wrong with her that is at all similar to what you do to those rabbits and other animals, I’ll be telling Reyes of it.”

 

“And you believe I am scared of the Commander? Please,” she laughed. “(Y/n) is safe with me. Do not worry, Agent Ghost. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to my patient.”

 

\--

 

Ghost leaned against the wall of Genji’s room after the three of them joined up again. “I swear...one of these days I’m going to catch her in the act. She can’t be so slippery forever,” said Ghost.

 

Jesse sat back and lit his cigarillo, which Genji glared at him for. “Yeah, well, good luck with that Ghosty,” Jesse replied.

 

“Call me that again, and I’ll shove that damn cigar so far up your ass you won’t be able to walk for a week,” said Ghost in annoyance.

 

Jesse looked at Ghost with a smirk, “Is that a promise?”

 

He glared at him. “Want to bet?” he asked.

 

Genji sighed, “Keep your gay bullshit in your own rooms. So, why do you think that girl is here?”

 

Jesse sighed, “No idea, probably somethin’ the Doc wants to test.”

 

“Dunno, but she let her name slip when I was speaking with her,” said Ghost.

 

Jesse sat up, “Really? What is it?”

 

He stared at him before a gleam came to his eyes. “Why should I tell you, Clint?”

 

Jesse gasped, “After all we’ve been through?”

 

“Doesn’t mean a damn thing,” he said. “And what will you give me for it?”

 

Jesse paused and thought for a few moments. “I’ll stop callin’ ya Ghosty... _ unless it’s just us two _ .” Jesse said with a wink.

 

Ghost glared at him. “I don’t know what you  _ think _ you’re trying to imply, but I suggest if you don’t want your cigarillos lit on fire then you knock it off.”

 

Jesse gasped and covered his cigarillos with his hand, “Don’t ya dare.”

 

“Her name is (y/n),” he said.

 

Genji seemed to perk up a bit hearing her name, but tried to play it off. “I see, well, we should visit her again sometime soon. Wouldn’t want the Doctor to do anything too horrible to her.”

 

Jesse smirked, “Aww, is little Genji gettin’ a crush?”

 

Genji flicked his wrist and pointed the shuriken at Jesse, “Keep talking if you want your throat sliced open.”

 

“Easy you two,” said Ghost. “If you wanna see her it’ll have to be early in the morning or when that bitch is gone.”

 

Jesse sighed and stood up, “Well, it’s ‘bout time to hit the hay. I’ll see y’all later.” He walked out of the room leaving a smell of cigars behind him.

 

“I should get going too,” said Ghost. “I have a mission tomorrow.” He pushed off the wall. “See ya Genji.” Genji waved to Ghost as he left, and he fell back against his bed. He tried relaxing, but for some reason all he could think of was...you.


	3. Chapter 2

Moira smiled as she wrote down a few notes on her notepad. “Wonderful,” she said. “You are in very good health. We shall put you in one of the Medbay facilities to keep you monitored and go from there alright?”

 

“Why can’t I stay with the others?” you asked, watching people in black outfits and armor walk by. 

 

“My dear, we need to figure out what exactly your ‘powers’ are doing to you and ensure your safety,” explained Moira. 

 

“I see…” you said. “Will those three people from earlier be around again?”

 

Moira stiffened. “Oh, those boys...no. If they come visit you, ignore them please. They are...troublesome men.”

 

“Okay…” you replied, and she smiled. 

 

“You may come with me, let’s get you to your room.”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

\--

 

It was late in the night when Jesse knocked on Genji’s door and woke the cyborg. Genji groaned, getting up and going to answer it as he grabbed his face mask and put it on. “Yes?” he sighed  opening it.

 

“Good mornin’ sleepin’ beauty,” Jesse said with a chuckle.

 

“Jesse it is nearly one in the morning, what do you want?” he asked in annoyance.

 

“Let’s go take a look at the new girl,” Jesse said with a smile.

 

“Why don’t you go by yourself?” asked Genji trying to hide his interest.

 

“Oh? Alright...I guess I’ll just...spend the night with her myself...just us two... _ alone _ ,” Jesse said as he turned away.

 

Genji stiffened, not liking the idea of Jesse being alone with her for an instant. “Fine,” said Genji trying to keep his cool. “I will go with you...I guess.”

 

Jesse smiled, “There we go!” He grabbed Genji by the hand and started leading him down the hallway. Genji growled behind him.

 

“You  _ baka _ let go,” said Genji trying to free himself from Jesse’s grip and keep quiet at the same time.

 

“Aw, so adorable,” Jesse said with a smile, letting go and walking ahead.

 

Genji grumbled, but continued to follow him. Pretty soon they arrived at the medbay and Genji frowned seeing the girl was gone from the room they’d first seen her in. “Seems Moira moved her,” said Genji. “She must be in one of the rooms inside the medbay which means we need to sneak inside.”

 

“Way ahead of ya,” Jesse said as he crouched down, and his spurs kept clanking around.

 

Genji nearly facepalmed. “Jesse, your boots,” he hissed softly as he followed him silently.

 

“They’re stylish, I know. I’ll get ya a pair sometime,“ Jesse said as he kept walking until he found a room with a light on. “Here we are.”

 

Genji peeked in through the window and spotted the girl sitting up in bed with the lamp beside her on. She had a sketchbook in her lap and was drawing something. “She’s definitely in there,” said Genji. “So...how do we go about this? Just go in or what?”

 

Jesse knocked on the door, “Like this.”

 

He watched her turn her head towards the door and a voice called, “Come in.” 

 

Jesse swung the door open and walked in, “Howdy darlin’, welcome to Blackwatch.”

 

“McCree you idiot…” sighed Genji following him inside and shutting the door.

 

You gave Jesse a weird look. “Excuse me who are y…” your voice trailed off as your eyes rested on Genji. “You...I...I’ve seen you before!”

 

Genji gave you a weird look, “Oh, you mean earlier?”

 

“No,” you said. “I’ve  _ seen _ you before.”

 

“What do you mean…” Genji asked curiously.

 

You turned your sketchpad to show a picture that was of how Genji looked that you’d drawn. “I’ve seen you in my dreams,” you said.

 

“Well, looks like ya already have an admirer, Genji,” Jesse said as he leaned against the wall.

 

“No that’s not what I…” you tried to explain. 

 

Genji looked to the drawing and picked it up. “What...how did you…”

 

“I told you, I’ve seen you in my dreams,” you said. “I draw what they show me...see?” You took it from him and began flipping through pages, various pictures of flowers, people, animals, scenes, but one specific one caught Jesse’s eye making him nearly fall over.

 

“H-hold up…” Jesse said as he leaned over and grabbed the sketchbook, flipping back to a drawing of a young man. “You...said you dreamed of all this…?” he asked.

 

You nodded. “Yes,” you said. “Why do you ask?”

 

“...No reason, it’s nice work…” Jesse said as he handed back the sketchbook.

 

“Thank you,” you said with a smile. “No one has ever...complimented my work.”

 

Genji looked through a few more drawings, “It’s quite lovely.”

 

“Thank you,” you said. “I’m sure you have questions...yes?”

 

Jesse sat down at the other end of the bed, “We do, but how ‘bout ya tell us what ya would like to tell us, sweetheart.”

 

You lightly blushed at his flirting, so unused to it and nodded. “O-Of course, but...that woman said I shouldn’t really be talking to you guys…”

 

Jesse chuckled, “Don’t worry, we don’t bite...unless ya want us to.”

 

Genji shook his head, “McCree, control yourself. We are in front of a proper woman, learn manners.”

 

“Well…” you said. “I guess I should explain how they work. My dreams...they tell me of people I’m going to meet, places I will get to see or go to...you get what I mean. They’re like...visions. So, I draw everything I can remember from my dreams so I have things to look forward to experiencing or seeing.”

 

Jesse smiled, “Well, hopefully we can help ya with experiencin’ and seein’ more things in life, darlin’.”

 

You beamed with excitement at that. “Really?” you asked. “I’d love that...I...I really want to just see the outside world again.”

 

Jesse and Genji looked to each other then back to you. “What, did ya grow up inside most of yer life?” Jesse asked.

 

“Yes, I did actually,” you said.

 

Genji scoffed at Jesse, “So impolite. I apologize for his incompetence. We would be more than happy to assist with it.”

 

“Thank you,” you said. “And I don’t mind...I...I didn’t get much contact with people other than the nurses and doctors. It’s...nice to have such different personalities than the ones I was always presented with.”

 

“Well, I have been told I have...quite a personality, darlin’,” Jesse said.

 

You tilted your head, not catching onto what he meant. “What?” you asked.

 

“Er, nothin...anyways, we best let ya get some rest. Goodnight darlin’,” Jesse said as he tipped his hat and walked out. Genji sighed and bowed to you before following behind him, closing the door.

 

You waited till they left before pulling out another sketchbook and flipping it open, flipping through several pages till you found one that you were looking for and tearing it out. You smiled and set aside the book before tucking the one under your pillow and tearing out the one of the cyborg you’d met. You put it under your pillow as well and set aside the other book before turning off the lamp and laying down. Perhaps there was something to look forward to now.


	4. Chapter 3

“Ya know who’s cute? (Y/n), I wanna see her again sometime soon,” Jesse said as he relaxed in a chair in the training room. Genji threw a few shuriken at a target before turning to Jesse

 

“Of course you do,” Genji sighed. “Honestly, we should just let her be, Jesse.”

 

“What, ya don’t wanna see that cutie again? And here I thought ya were startin’ to like her.”

 

“I never said I didn’t want to see her again- I mean…” he sighed in annoyance. “I just think we should back off. I don’t want to get caught by Moira, it could put her in a bad position with that...woman…”

 

“Ah, well I guess I’ll just talk to her myself. I ain’t too scared of the Doc, plus she’s pretty worth it if I get in a lil trouble,” Jesse chuckled.

 

“That’s not my point,  _ McCree _ . I know you aren’t too scared of her, but I worry for (y/n)’s health if she’s already been told not to talk to us.”

 

“What, ya think the Doc will hurt her for talkin’ to us?” Jesse asked as he sat up and tipped his hat up.

 

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” said Genji crossing his arms. “Besides, Ghost said she brought her here most likely to...experiment on or learn whatever she needs to from her. I wouldn’t get too attached if I were you. She could be gone again at any point if she decides she isn’t worth her time anymore.”

 

Jesse sat quietly, thinking. “What if...we tell the Commander ‘bout her? She might be a good addition to the team with her...powers and such. Plus, it would keep the Doc off of her.”

 

“...I doubt the Commander will interfere with Moira’s work on her. He’s about the only person in Blackwatch who somewhat remotely trusts her, and he might not be inclined to allow her to work with us until Moira figures out all she needs to about her. Plus, we don’t know the extent of her powers yet, Jesse. Why help someone who could be unstable with them? If she’s put on the field, it could get someone hurt if she’s not in control of them. We should just wait it out.”

 

“And what if the Doc decides she’s not worth her time while we’re waitin’? What then, Genji?”

 

Genji shifted uncomfortably. “Then we won’t have any connections with her so it wouldn’t matter.”

 

Jesse sighed and stood up, walking to the range. “If that’s what ya want, then ya do that. But, I plan on seein’ that girl again and takin’ her outside like I said I would,” he said as he popped off all six shots and made a circle of bullet holes in the target.

 

“Then you do that, McCree,” said Genji. “But don’t come running to me when you get hurt, or worse, get her hurt.”

 

“Whatever ya say, Genji,” Jesse said as he turns and walks out of the training room.

 

\--

 

You sat up quietly in your bed, sketching something from your latest dream with your pencil. You hummed softly to yourself, enjoying the peaceful, familiar silence of the room. Not much had changed since your arrival. You were still in a room by yourself, still being tested by a doctor and not being allowed any visitors. You had believed things would change when Dr. O’Deorain took you away from the Institute, but it seemed to be just more lies which wasn’t uncommon to you at this point. A knock on the door sounded, and you paused in your drawing as it opened. “Howdy darlin’, mind if I come in?” Jesse asked as he walked in and sat in the chair at your desk.

 

“Not like I have a choice,” you said resuming your drawing. “So...are you visiting like last time or do you need to run tests?”

 

“Run tests?” Jesse asked as he looked up to you. He looked down at his clothes, “I don’t think Doctors wear stuff like this, darlin’.”

 

A smile tugged at your lips. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“What are ya drawin’?” 

 

You looked up at him. “Oh I uh...I’m not sure what it is honestly,” you admitted. “I sorta...dreamed it up again...it was...strange.”

 

“Oh? Lemme take a look,” Jesse said as he sat up and grabbed the sketchbook. He sat there quietly staring at the drawing, “That’s a weird lookin’ cat.”

 

“Right!?” you said. “It was weird...it like...glowed green and had scales and it acted like a cat too!”

 

“Interestin’, anythin’ else ya have been drawin’ lately?” Jesse asked as he flipped through your sketchbook.

 

“I uhm...actually…” you said reaching under your pillow and pulling out the two drawings. “I uh...wanted to give you and your friend these...but it seems he isn’t here. They were from my sketchbook. Since I uh...met you two, I figured you should have them.” You offered him the two drawings.

 

Jesse took them and handed back the sketchbook, looking down at the drawings you gave him. “Well, I gotta say I sure do love yer art darlin’. I’ll take mine, but ya should give Genji his when he visits,” Jesse said as he folded the drawing and put it in his pocket, handing back the one of Genji.

 

“So that’s your friends name? Genji?” you said taking it back.

 

“Yep, and I’m Jesse, pleasure to meetcha. And yourself?” Jesse asked as he sat back down in the chair.

 

“(Y/n).”

 

“And a damn beautiful name that is for a beautiful girl like yerself,” Jesse said as he pulled a cigarillo out and lit it.

 

You blushed at his compliment. “I...uh…” you stammered.

 

“What has the Doc been doin’ with ya here?” Jesse asked.

 

“She’s uh...running tests,” you said. “Trying to figure out my powers, what they do...she wants me to be safe.”

 

Jesse nodded, “And what other powers do ya have besides the dreams?”

 

“Well the dreams let me see into the future as I said, I’m able to...I guess feel energy around me if that makes sense...see it.”

 

“Oh? What energy do ya see from me?”

 

You frowned, focusing on him intently. “Yours is a mix of colors right now. Blue which means you’re cool or calm right now...some red is in their which means you’re passionate...energetic...darker red spots...you’re strong willed and a survivor...you have a lot of yellow right now which I assume means you’re curious right now since you’re asking me questions.”

 

Jesse smiled, “And did ya see anythin’ when Genji was here?”

 

Your smile faded. “Yes...he had a lot of...dark red...which meant anger, but...underneath it was yellow for curiosity, tones of pink which were harder to read due to the hues, hints of dark green which were...strange. He was jealous of something, resentful…”

 

Jesse sighed, “Yeah, sounds ‘bout right...what uh...what do ya see when you look at the Doc?”

 

You shivered. “The Doctor...reds of anger, greens of jealousy and resentment, dark pink which normally means dishonesty or immaturity...and black...I...I don’t know what the color means…”

 

“...Don’t uh, tell her ‘bout that power, okay?” Jesse asked with a concerned look.

 

You nodded. “I haven’t told her much at all except the dreams,” you replied. “I...there’s another power as well, but...I...I can’t exactly show you it.”

 

Jesse nodded, “Alrighty, that’s no issue.” Jesse turned and looked to the clock on your wall and sighed. “It’s gettin’ late, I should head out and let ya rest. Have a goodnight, darlin’.” 

 

“You too, Jesse,” you said smiling. “Please...come back again soon.”

 

Jesse tipped his hat, “Will do.” He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. You could hear his spurs clink as he walked down the hallway until the sound disappeared. It made you feel...lonely when he left.


	5. Chapter 4

Genji sighed in annoyance as he sat beside Jesse in the dining hall. The cowboy hadn’t stopped talking since he’d sat down and it didn’t help that it was all about (y/n). “She said she could see aura’s and such that people give off, it was pretty interestin’,” Jesse said between mouth fulls of grits.

 

“Would you please learn to talk when your mouth  _ isn’t _ full of grits?” said Genji looking none too amused. “And is that right? What’d she say about yours?”

 

“She said I have blue and red, meanin’ I am cool and calm and passionate.”

 

“Passionate to get into someone’s bed more like,” joked Genji. “Anyone else’s aura she spoke of?”

 

“Yeah, I asked about yers.”

 

Genji paused mid-bite of his sushi roll and slowly put it down. “You did?”

 

Jesse grinned, “I did indeed.”

 

“W-What’d she say?”

 

“Oh, ya know, she said yer pink and orange, really passionate and the kindest person she’s ever met,” Jesse said chuckling to himself.

 

Genji stared at him through half-lidded eyes. “Not funny…” he said.

 

Jesse smiled and took another bite of his food, “She said ya had dark red and green. Somethin’ like anger and jealousy or resentment.”

 

“...Seems...pretty close to the truth,” said Genji seeming a bit uncomfortable at the idea of someone seeing through him so easily.

 

“Not happy that someone can actually see through that shell ya put up, Genji?” Jesse asked teasingly.

 

“Shut up, McCree,” he said glaring at him.

 

Jesse raised his hands, “Woah, calm down there. Yer seemin’ really dark red right now.”

 

“I swear...if you don’t shut up, I’m going to use you as a training dummy and see how long you can last in rolling away from me.”

 

“Sounds like some green in yer voice,” Jesse said taking another bite. Genji abruptly stood up and stormed off, having had enough of Jesse for the day. Jesse called out, “That’s real magenta of ya, Genji!”

 

“Baka…”

 

\--

 

You jolted awake after having another dream and quickly went to reach for your drawing pad. The images still fresh in your mind of the green scaly creature, it’s little tongue poking out of its mouth, of its warmth...you stopped suddenly. Your eyes widening as you stared down at your lap. There it sat...the little creature from your dreams.The little green cat thing. You noticed more clearly now the soft orange fur that ran down it’s back and tail, the soft eerie green glow it gave off. “Wow…” you whispered, noticing that the little thing was asleep, the sound of it’s deep breathing echoing in your spacious room. 

 

Suddenly, your door opened and Genji stormed in. “Soba, I swear you little…” He realized where he was after he opened the door and saw you. “O-oh...I uh...I…”

 

You looked up and raised your finger to your lips, assuming ‘Soba’ was the little creature that had somehow not woken up. “Hey,” you said softly.

 

Genji sighed and sat down in the chair, glaring at Soba for a few moments. He turned back to you, “I apologize, he...can be troublesome.”

 

“It’s okay...he’s...cute,” you said. “What...is he exactly?”

 

Genji sighed, “He is a dragon.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “He acts like a cat and how is he a dragon? He’s so...tiny.”

 

“The clan I am from has ancient dragons, and Soba resides within me, in my tattoo.”

 

“That...makes no sense…”

 

Genji sighed and nodded, “Now that I say it out loud, it really doesn’t…”

 

“I just...I guess it just seems weird to me, but then again I was locked up all my life for what i can do so...it’s understandable. I guess everyone has...interesting abilities or at least...just us.”

 

Genji chuckled, “I guess so.”

 

“So...what else can you do?” you asked curiously.

 

Genji stood up and slowly lowered himself onto one hand, standing on it. “Uh...this.”

 

“What are you...like...a ninja or something?”

 

“I am a cyborg ninja...dude.” Genji replied.

 

You started laughing at that. “Y-You can’t be serious.”

 

Genji sat in the chair and crossed his arms, “You do not believe me?”

 

“Honestly? No…”

 

Genji sighed, “I will try not to take offense to that…” 

 

“Sorry I-” you cut off as a small yawning sound came from Soba as he lifted his head and opened his eyes. He blinked a few time, looked up at you, to Genji, and back to you before chirping and startling you at the strange noise.

 

Genji leaned over with his head in front of Soba, “I swear...you give me such anxiety, Soba.”

 

Soba tilted his head at Genji and chirped again. “W...Wait...can you understand him?”

 

“Hm? Of course I can,” Genji said as he stood up and picked Soba up in his hands. Soba stuck his tongue out at his master.

 

“Uhm...what’s he been saying then?” you asked as Soba wriggled in Genji’s arms trying to get away.

 

“He said he wanted to see you again, so he snuck out and made me search for him,” Genji replied.

 

“See me?” you asked in confusion. “Why?”

 

Genji looked to you and hesitated, “I...uh...I have no idea…” Soba started chirping to Genji and he turned his head and shushed the dragon.

 

You smiled. “You’re aura says otherwise,” you said. “You’re nervous.”

 

“I am not…” Genji said as he turned away from you.

 

“Aura doesn’t lie,” you said. “But...I won’t push...Soba’s is mischevious right now.”

 

“You can see his aura as well?” Genji asked.

 

“Of course,” you said. “He’s a living creature is he not? And you said he’s apart of you didn’t you?”

 

Genji nodded, “Are you...able to see your own aura?”

 

You paused. “No,” you said. “Not yet at least…”

 

“Not yet?” Genji asked tilting his head as he turned back to you.

 

You hesitated. “My...sister had the same issue that I did...or power,” you explained. “She taught me a lot of what she knew about the powers we both had. She wasn’t able to see her own till she found her soulmate. However, once she did...over time she eventually started to see aura less as they faded for her. She kept some of her other abilities, but they went away as well eventually,” you explained.

 

“I see…” Genji said, seeming lost in thought.

 

“She used to visit me a lot...when I was in the hospitals and institutes…” you said. “But she just...stopped one day. I never found out why.”

 

“Well, hopefully we may find out sometime. It is time for us to go, but...I will visit again,” Genji said as he bowed and walked to the door, Soba chirping to you on Genji’s shoulder.

 

“I look forward to it, see you later Soba...Genji.”


	6. Chapter 5

Jesse whistled as he fired at the target, hitting bullseye after bullseye. He’d been practicing for a while now, unbeknownst to him someone was on the warpath to find him. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention, and he turned to see two blazing crimson eyes staring at him. “Why did you tell her my name?” 

 

Jesse grinned, “So, ya went and saw her eh?”

 

“I didn’t have a choice. Soba found his way into her room...that’s besides the point though. Why did you tell her!?” he snapped.

 

“Woah, calm down there Genji. She asked about ya, so I told her. Why are ya so mad? You’re bein’ really dark red right now,” Jesse teased.

 

Genji grabbed him by the front of his long sleeve black turtleneck and shoved him back against the wall. “If you bring up colors one more time to me-” He flicked his wrist making shuriken fly to his fingers. “I’m going to stab you with these, and you have no business telling her who I am.”

 

Jesse had the barrel of Peacekeeper against Genji’s stomach cocked, “I suggest ya calm yourself.”

 

Genji laughed, grinning at him. “It’s not like I’ll feel it with this body, Jesse. You know that,” he said, but he let him go regardless and stepped away and sheathed his shuriken. “This body was built as a weapon as to not feel pain. So don’t use such threats on me. It isn’t like they’d let me die anyways.”

 

“Oh? And what if I aim somewhere else?” Jesse asked as he raised it to Genji’s head level.

 

“You’d be doing me a favor.”

 

Jesse sighed and put Peacekeeper in his holster, “I swear, have you been listening to that Linkin Park crap again?”

 

“No!” he snapped whirling around on him. “I’ve never done such a thing in my life! That would be Ghost, but that doesn’t matter. I  _ wish _ you’d kill me, but...they’d just bring me back again. They need their weapon too much.”

 

“A weapon can’t die, Genji. You can. Think ‘bout that,” Jesse said as he turned away and started walking towards the door. 

 

\--

 

The sound of chirping once again woke you from your slumber, and you rubbed at your eyes to find a little green dragon on your bed tearing at the pages of your sketchbook. You were instantly awake, and you grabbed the book away. “Soba what are you doing!?” you cried seeing several pages torn and shredded by the little dragon’s antics. You almost started crying as you saw all the work from the last few weeks destroyed, but he’d somehow avoided a few drawings of himself. “Soba why…?” you whined trying to find the strength not to start bawling your eyes out.

 

Soba chirped and nudged his snout against the drawings of himself. He grabbed the pages with his mouth and dragged them off the bed and towards the door. You stared after him before putting aside the book and getting out of bed. You walked over, picked him up and took the pages from him. “Now that’s not nice, you can’t just take things like that,” you scolded setting him on the bed. “And that’s not nice to do things like that! Those drawings mean a lot to me!”

 

Soba chirped and climbed up your arm, sitting on your shoulder and nuzzling against your neck. He laid down on your shoulders and looked up at you with almost puppy looking eyes. You sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” you sighed, still frustrated. “But that doesn’t mean you’re out of the woods yet. I will be telling Genji of this. What if those drawings were of my past? You can’t just do that…” 

 

Soba lowered his head as there was a knock at the door, and it slid open. “Tell me of what?” Genji asked, standing in the doorway looking at you.

 

“Your dragon thought it was a good idea to tear up my sketchbook and try to steal drawings of himself,” you said turning around to face him.

 

Genji sighed and took off his visor, walking to you and looking Soba in the eyes, “You did what?”

 

Soba whined and tried to hide behind your neck, and you sighed. “Here’s the proof,” you said turning and grabbing the sketchbook before turning back and showing him the torn up pages.

 

Genji looked to the pages and looked back to Soba, “How will you be paying her back for this, Soba? Hm?”

 

Soba chirped and snuggled against you before licking your neck cheekily, and you rolled your eyes. “Your dragon is insufferable.”

 

Genji chuckled, “You...remind me of someone I knew.”

 

“Do I now?” you asked and smiled. “I hope that someone of the past is a good person to be reminded of.”

 

Genji hesitated and turned away, “Yes…” But for some reason the aura around him started to turn dark green, as if he was full of resentment.

 

“Genji I…” you moved forward to reach for him.

 

Genji turned to you and smiled, “It is alright.” He closed his eyes and suddenly you felt pushed forward, not realizing Soba was still on the back of your neck. You started falling forwards and Genji noticed, catching you but something happened. A small shock of electricity went through Genji, but you weren’t paying attention as several quick images flashed before you. Genji as a young child playing with someone who looked similar to him. Then, Genji older and the same boy from before aged as well, both arguing about something, and finally Genji looking up at the same man with a sword covered in blood sticking out of his chest. You could feel the cold steel embedded in your skin, the pain with each breath. The feeling of your life ebbing away, the feeling of...

 

You gasped as if coming up from underwater to take a deep breath. Air rushing back into your lungs as your legs wobbled beneath you, and you tried to get yourself together again. “Are you alright?” Genji asked as he looked at you worriedly. You nodded, breath slowly coming under control as you pulled away and sat on the bed. Soba was chirping worriedly as you clutched your chest, swallowing hard. “What...was that?” Genji asked.

 

“One of my powers...I...I saw into your past. Your aura was so strong it...it was more intense than normal,” you said. “Who...who was he?”

 

Genji’s eyes went wide and he turned away, “No one of importance. I…I must go now…”

 

“Genji...he almost killed you,” you protested. “Is that...is that who I reminded you of?”

 

“ _ Silence _ !” Genji snapped, the aura around him turning to one of crimson. He realized what he had done and he seemed to calm down, “I...I’m sorry...he was...is, my brother.”

 

You stared at him, eyes a mixture of disbelief and shock. “Your...your brother tried to murder you…? And I...I remind you of him?” Soba chirped seeming uneasy, and you pulled him from your neck, shoving him at Genji with the papers. “G-Get out…”

 

“I…” Genji started to try to say, but sighed and took Soba and the pages you shoved onto him. He turned and walked out of your room, his head hung low. You walked over, closed the door and hugged your knees as you wondered what he’d seen in you that reminded him of someone like that.

 

\--

 

Genji opened his door and walked in, closing it and sliding down against it. He sighed, burying his face in his hands as Soba nudged at his master. “Soba, not now…” Genji mumbled. “What do I do…” he said to himself as he looked up, seeing Soba pulling the pages across the floor. He spread each one out across the floor, chirping happily at each drawing of himself.

 

He laid down and seemed to fall asleep quite quickly on top of one of the pages, snoring softly. Genji sighed and stood up, walking over to look at the pages. He picked up all but the one Soba is laying on, and he picked his dragon up softly and laid him on his bed. He turned to pick up the drawing but stopped once he saw what it was of. His eyes scanned the page, almost in disbelief. He slowly picked it up, his eyes starting to water as he bit his lip.

 

It was of a young Genji and Hanzo, playing together in the courtyard of his clan home. He felt many emotions upon seeing this. He felt anger, yet sadness. He felt happy, yet lonely. He was conflicted upon how to feel or even think of it, of his brother. He placed the drawings on his desk and sat on his bed, unable to take his eyes off of the drawing of him. He felt a tear drop from his cheek and stain the page, and he threw the page on the ground out of anger. He turned over onto his bed and closed his eyes, wanting this pain to end...forever.


	7. Chapter 6

You sighed, looking through your ripped up drawings from the night before. Many were shredded, most of them scenery, plants and animals, but you did note a few were of people you had yet to meet. You’d have to redo them now. You sighed. At least you had time, Dr. O’Deorain was going to be gone for two weeks on a business trip in Norway. Which meant you’d be all alone and allowed time to yourself other than the occasional person visiting or asking Athena to send someone to give you food. 

 

You picked up a pencil, about to start redrawing some of your shredded drawings when there was knock on the door. You looked up, about to tell them off thinking they were Genji, but instead you were greeted with a charming smile and the typical black cowboy hat. “Howdy, feelin’ hungry?” Jesse asked as he walked in with a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of milk. “I was havin’ breakfast but didn’t have anyone to enjoy it with, so I figured I would come say hello.”

 

“I am actually, thank you,” you said with a smile and set aside the sketchpad to lay beside the destroyed one. “And I appreciate the company. It’s going to be lonely the next two weeks...Doc is gone.”

 

“I noticed, how do ya think I got in here so easily?” Jesse asked with a smile, sitting down at the desk and setting the tray on your nightstand.

 

You picked up the tray, laying it on your lap and took a deep breath of the mouthwatering oatmeal. “You even got my favorite, maple brown sugar,” you said cheerfully. 

 

“I figured ya had good taste,” Jesse said with a grin. His eyes moved to the destroyed sketchbook, “What happened there?” 

 

“Soba,” you replied frowning. “I woke up to him ripping up my drawings and leaving only ones of himself...seems he got jealous. Then he tried to steal them.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “Yeah, sounds like Genji’s dragon. Did he come and get Soba?”

 

“Yeah, he did. He scolded him a little, but...I think he’s lacking in the discipline department for him. We uh...spoke for a while, he made a comment, something happened, and we uh...we didn’t exactly fight, but…we aren’t on the best of terms at the moment.”

 

“I see...what did he say, if ya mind me askin’?” Jesse asked.

 

“He said I reminded him of his brother.”

 

Jesse looked up at you with a concerned face, “He...he said that? Are ya sure that’s what he meant..?”

 

“I...I am not sure, honestly, but...I...kind of  _ saw _ what happened...to Genji. I...I felt it.”

 

“What do ya mean?” Jesse asked.

 

You sighed and put the tray back on the nightstand. “Come here.”

 

“Uh…alright…” Jesse said as he stood up and sat on the bed next to you.

 

You reached out and grabbed his hand. The same shock that went through Genji the night before went through Jesse as you were dragged into his memories. You could see through Jesse’s eyes just like you had with Genji. You saw Jesse when he was a child, living alone in a dusty old small town in the middle of the desert with no parents or family. You could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he sat behind a building beside trash bags for some form of warmth in the cold nights living there with nothing but the clothes on his back.

 

Next you saw him a bit older talking to some teenagers around his age. You felt and heard Jesse’s throaty laughter as they gossiped and made talk. You noted the guns on their hips, the heavy smell of cigar smoke and booze in the air and the word ‘Deadlock Gang’. Then, you saw a man in a suit handing Jesse cash as two other men in dirty clothes carried a crate labeled ‘FRAGILE’. You could smell the disgustingly overwhelming smell of cologne that hung from the other man who smiled and thanked him for the weapons he’d provided.

 

The images changed to where Jesse was in an interrogation room. Through his eyes you stared at the table before hands slammed down on it, and you looked up at a man with blond hair and blue eyes. You could feel Jesse’s lips pull back into a smug grin before he spit in the man’s face. You heard the words uttered, “Damn kid….doesn’t know a good deal when he sees one.” And that was as much as your body could take of Jesse’s swirling mess of memories.

 

You nearly fell out of the bed as you gasped for air and clawed at your chest. You’d felt like you were suffocating from how long you’d experienced the memories, but for Jesse it’d only been a few seconds. To you, it felt like ages. “What...the hell...was that…” Jesse asked, standing up and taking a few steps away from you.

 

You took a few minutes before you rasped, “T...That’s what happened….with Genji…” You took a few more deep breaths. “I...saw his...memories...”

 

Jesse sighed, “That’s plenty reason for him to be upset...he isn’t very happy ‘bout almost getting killed by his brother, ya know.”

 

“I didn’t...mean to see them. He caught me, and I….I saw them. His emotions dragged me in and amplified it…” you explained starting to catch your breath. “I’m...sorry.”

 

“It’ll be alright, just give him some time darlin’,” Jesse replied as he sat down.

 

“I will,” you said laying back in the bed. “I’m sorry for...intruding. Showing is the easiest way than trying to explain.”

 

“It’s fine, it was interestin’ to have a trip down memory lane,” Jesse chuckled.

 

You grinned. “Guess if you ever want to have another one, just ask.”

 

“So...does it happen everytime ya touch someone? Or is it a controlled kinda thing?” Jesse asked.

 

“It’s...somewhat controlled. I can choose when I see someone’s memories, or I can be pulled in like I was with Genji. If I am pulled in, it’s due to emotion or me letting my guard down,” you explained. “I can share my own memories as well...that is...if I choose to, but...it doesn’t work the same way.”

 

“Oh? Ya piqued my interest, darlin’. How so?”

 

“I...It’s with touch again, but...not in the same manner.”

 

“Do tell,” Jesse said as he sat up and tipped his hat upwards.

 

“I...I have to kiss someone to share my past with them,” you said looking away as you blushed lightly. “And well...I can show them what I dream of as well.”

 

Jesse whistled, “Is that so? Well, I hope ya can show me sometime.”

 

You blushed darker. “I...uhm...maybe…”

 

Jesse stood up and walked towards the door, “I gotta head out for a mission debriefin’, I’ll be back later to see ya.”

 

You nodded. “Of course...and could you tell Genji I am sorry?”

 

“Of course darlin’.” Jesse smiled and walked out of your room, closing the door behind him, his spurs clicking as he walked down the hall.

 

\--

 

It was a few hours later when the little green dragon seemed the magically appear on your bed. You were finishing a drawing when a small ‘melp’ nearly made you throw your drawing pad at him. Soba cried out as he hid under the blanket, shaking as you raised the drawing pad to throw due to being startled. You paused seeing him, and you slowly put it down. “Soba you scared the hell out of me…” you sighed, and he chirped at you before crawling into your lap and making big puppy eyes at you. “What are you doing here?” you asked Soba as you pet him.

 

Soba chirped and licked at your hand making you smile. It was like a cat was licking you. It had the similar sandpaper feeling. You scratched the little dragon’s head before looking up as the door opened. “(Y/n), I…” Genji said as he walked in before seeing you petting Soba. “I...I’m sorry for how I acted. McCree told me you wanted to speak with me, so…”

 

“It’s okay,” you replied, patting the bed for him to come sit. “I’m sorry for overreacting and invading your memories. I...I really didn’t mean to. I apologize.”

 

“It’s alright, I probably would have reacted the same way if I saw that as well…” Genji sighed as he sat down next to you on the bed, Soba chirping happily at him.

 

“I think Soba likes me,” you said. “He’s like a cat...they go to those who they like or provide them with affection or food.”

 

Genji snickered, “I suppose you’re right…”

 

Soba chirped indignantly, glaring at his master. “I don’t think he likes that…”

 

“He doesn’t like a lot of things, he’s...a little shit, so to say,” Genji replied.

 

“Wouldn’t that come from you since you two are so similar?” you teased.

 

Genji looked to you, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“Nothing, nothing,” you said smiling. “I’m just teasing you.”

 

Genji shook his head, “Anyways...is there a way for others to see your memories like you can see theirs?”

 

“Y-yes…” you said.

 

“How so?” Genji asked, crossing his arms.

 

“Uhm...it’s by touch. I...I have to kiss someone.”

 

Genji sat there for a few moments, thinking. Then he removed his face mask, leaned forward and kissed you on the lips. You stiffened in surprise, completely caught off guard and felt that shock of electricity. Genji saw through your eyes what was happening in the past like you’d seen his. He saw you as a small child with two adults on either side of you and several people in white coats. He could feel your fear and confusion as they spoke before you were ushered forward and one of the people in white coats took you by the hand, pulling you away, and you looked back to the two you’d been with. 

 

He could feel your panic and fear as you cried out for them, and he noticed another girl at least ten years older standing with the two. He figured they must be your parents, but he didn’t get to observe much else as he was pulled into another memory. You were alone in a modern looking room, drawing on the walls with a marker. You were the same age, and he felt your urgency as you tried to draw as much as you could. However, you were interrupted as the door opened before someone grabbed you roughly and started screaming at you for drawing on the walls before you were slapped. He felt the sharp pain in his cheek and the hurt and fear you had felt.

 

He thought he’d get to see more, but he didn’t as he was pulled back to reality and expected to be gasping for breath, but he wasn’t which surprised him. Instead he came faced with you nearly fainting on him. “W-woah,” he said as he held you by your shoulders. He laid you on your back, “Are you okay?”

 

“Y...yeah…” you said slowly looking worn out. “S...sorry it’s been...quite some time since...since t...that happened.”

 

“Sorry I...kind of forced it…” Genji said as he lowered his head.

 

“No...it’s okay. You were curious...I...I don’t blame you,” you said.

 

Genji blushed, having an even dirtier thought but shaking his head. “I...I have to go, I have a meeting. I will see you later though, and Soba may stay with you here if you’d like.”

 

“That’d be nice,” you said with a smile. “I’d love for him to.”

 

“Of course,” Genji replied as he stood up and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder, “I will be back soon, goodbye.” And with that, he walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

 

“Bye Genji…” you said touching your lips.


	8. Chapter 7

Genji sat on his bed, trying to meditate before he went to go visit (y/n) again. He was trying to clear his mind and be in the right place before seeing her again, especially after the kiss he’d stolen from her. He took a deep breath as he tried to get the memory away before the opening of the door broke his concentration. “You know...there is such a thing as knocking,” said Genji not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jesse said as he walked in and sat at Genji’s desk. “Didn’t see ya at the trainin’ room today, ya feelin’ alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said stiffly. “Meditating is all.”

 

“Ah, well I was gonna go stop by (y/n)’s room in a bit, wanted to see if ya wanted to tag along,” Jesse replied as he lit a cigarillo.

 

Genji opened an eye and looked to him disapprovingly. “I...don’t know if it’s such a good idea for me to go see her right now.”

 

“Oh? What, did y’all have another fight? Already actin’ like a married couple,” Jesse chuckled.

 

He looked away. “No...it...wasn’t an argument,” he said. “And we do  _ not _ act like that.”

 

“Well then what happened?” Jesse asked. Genji looked away and mumbled something. “Speak up, Genji.”

 

Genji cleared his throat. “I kissed her.”

 

Jesse’s jaw dropped slightly, his cigarillo almost falling out of his mouth. “Ya did what?”

 

Genji closed his eyes. “I kissed her,” he repeated.

 

Jesse stood up and hit his hat over his knee, “God dammit!”

 

Genji opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“I was gonna kiss her today,” Jesse said as he rubbed his chin.

 

“What?” said Genji narrowing his eyes. “What do you mean you were going to kiss her?”

 

“Just as I said,” Jesse smirked. “What, are ya jealous? I thought ya didn’t like her.”

 

“She managed to change my mind,” he said standing up. “Look, McCree...I think it’s best if you just...back off.”

 

Jesse smiled and sat down, “Back off? I don’t think so, Mister Shimada.”

 

“What do you mean?” he said seeming annoyed.

 

“I mean, I like her too. So, what if...we see who can woo the pretty lady first?” Jesse asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

“...Like she would fall for someone playing cowboy,” he said. “You’ve already lost, McCree. Admit it.”

 

“Playin’? I’ll have ya know I ain’t playin’, samurai,” Jesse chuckled.

 

“It’s  _ ninja _ , get it right,” he said. “And fine...we will play your little game, but you owe me a bottle of sake if I get her.”

 

“And you owe me a case of high quality cigars if I win, deal?” Jesse asked putting his hand out.

 

“Deal,” he said shaking on it. “May the better man win.”

 

“Oh, I plan on it,” Jesse responded with a wink.

 

\--

 

Jesse knocked on your door, opening it and walking in. “Howdy sweetheart, how’re ya doin’ today?”

 

“Ah Jesse!” you said turning to him. You were standing by your dresser watering a small bamboo plant that sat beside a few other flowers. “I wasn’t expecting you back this soon. I was just watering some of my plants Dr. O’Deorain let me have before she left.”

 

“Well, figured I would come see yer beauty as soon as possible,” he replied as he sat down at the desk, kicking his feet up on the desk.

 

You blushed lightly, unused to such behavior and surprised he seemed to be laying it on thick with the flirting this time around. “Y-You’re too kind,” you said moving to water a small daisy.

 

“Nah, just statin’ facts. Did ya sleep well?” he asked as he pulled out a cigarillo.

 

“As well as I could,” you said as you water the small white flower. “Soba kept me company last night.”

 

Jesse’s eyes narrowed a bit. “He did, huh? Sounds like he’s pretty attached.”

 

“...I suppose he is, yes,” you said as you finished watering the flower and put the cup on the dresser top before turning towards him. “So...what brings you here today? You know...other than seeing me.”

 

“What, I need a reason besides wantin’ to see my lovely friend?” Jesse said as he smiled, the cigarillo in the corner of his mouth.

 

Your eyes widened. “What do you mean ‘friend’?”

 

Jesse chuckled, “I mean what I said. Yer my friend, darlin’.”

 

You scratched the back of your neck. “I uhm...I’ve never had a uh...friend before…”

 

Jesse tilted his hat up and looked at you with his soft coffee brown eyes, “Well, ya have me now darlin’, I’m glad to be yer first friend.”

 

You smiled slightly feeling assured. “So uhm...what exactly do friends...do?”

 

“Well, we hang out, we talk, and we do things together. How ‘bout we get outta yer room for a bit? I’ll show ya around the base,” Jesse said as he stood up and stretched.

 

Your eyes widened as a look started to cross your face that was like a child who was receiving presents on Christmas morning. “Do you...do you mean that? I...I can go out there?”

 

“Of course, come on,” Jesse said as he offered his hand to lead you. You seemed uncertain, but you took a few steps forward and accepted it. His hand was warm and comforting as he gave you a smile before leading you towards the door and out into the hallway. Jesse walked down the hallway, pulling you close to him and holding your arm in his. As they passed by recruits, they stopped and stood at attention to Jesse who just nodded and kept going. You turned your head, looking back at them as Jesse pulled you along and found a few whispering to each other and staring which made you uncomfortable, and you turned back to try to ignore them.

 

As he led you down the winding maze of hallways, you quickly lost track of where you were and where the medbay was. You were somewhat uneasy and overwhelmed at the surroundings and looked up at Jesse. “Where are we going?”

 

“The cafeteria, gonna get some real food in ya. I heard they have salisbury steak today, haven’t had it in years,” Jesse chuckled as he turned and lead you through a door. The room was wide and full of metal tables with benches around them. You looked around seeing many recruits eating and chatting, laughter and conversation filling the room. It was...strange to you. All your life you’d been away from things like this, now you were forced into it, and you were...overwhelmed. “Ya alright darlin’?” Jesse asked, looking down to you.

 

“I-It’s a bit much….” you said. “There are so many people…”

 

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it, most of the room is ‘bout to clear out. It’s trainin’ day for them,” Jesse said as he walked over to the food table, grabbing a plate and walking through as he grabbed mashed potatoes, asparagus, salisbury steak and a cup of coffee. He turned to you and waved you over, “Don’t be afraid, the foods not half bad.”

 

You nodded and grabbed a plate, grabbing the exact same food he’d gotten, but not quite as much and a cup of water. You followed him to a table in the corner of the room and sat down across from him. “So…” you said. “The recruits that saluted you earlier...why did they do that?”

 

Jesse looked up from his plate as he finished chewing a bite of asparagus, “Oh, that. I’m the one that usually trains the new recruits in the trainin’ room, and they tend to respect me if I kick their asses.”

 

“I see…” you said before taking a bite of mashed potatoes and shivering before smiling. “This isn’t that bad...what is it?”

 

“Mashed potato and gravy, never had it before?”

 

“No, I normally have soup or whatever I’m brought,” you replied taking another bite of the potatoes.

 

“Well, you finally managed to get her out of her prison, huh?” said a voice as you looked over and saw a man with white and blue hair walk towards you both.

 

“Prison? Ya make it sound worse than it is, Ghost,” Jesse said as he took a sip of his coffee and not looking up.

 

“Might as well be prison considering Moira is with her half the time,” said Ghost taking a seat next to Jesse. “Genji’s looking for you...he’s not happy. Apparently the recruits are already starting some rumors.”

 

“Hm? Oh, I’ll take care of it, one sec,” Jesse replied as he stood up from the table and cleared his throat. “Listen up ya bastards, if any of y’all start gossipin’ like damn children, you’ll get a bigger ass beatin’ during trainin’ if I find out who it is,” Jesse shouted across the cafeteria, making all the recruits look up and turn to him. “Is that understood?” Jesse asked, but they all murmerd  and looked to each other. “I said is that understood ya deaf bastards?!” Jesse yelled. There was a loud ‘yes sir’ sounding across the room as everyone responded. Jesse sighed and sat down, taking another bite of his potatoes. “That better?” Jesse asked Ghost.

 

Ghost chuckled as you tried to hide yourself in embarrassment. “We’ll see how long that lasts. From what I heard from the rumor mill half of them were claiming you snuck her in and were fucking her, or she was a new recruit. Heard there were a few bets on who could-”

 

“Would you shut up?” said a new voice, and you raised your head to see Genji.

 

“What? Don’t like the bets they were placing?” said Ghost smugly.

 

“Ghost, shut up already, yer ruinin’ our meal,” Jesse replied as he ate a bit more and patted the seat to his right. “Join us Genji, just started eatin’.”

 

Genji grunted and opted to sit next to you instead. “You’re a baka for taking her out here.”

 

“What? Would ya rather her stay stuck in that tiny room? Are ya enjoyin’ bein’ out of there, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he turned towards you.

 

“Uhm...y-yeah...it’s just...a bit much,” you admitted before taking a bite of asparagus. “What is this?”

 

Ghost snickered. “Wait...she doesn’t know what asparagus is?”

 

Jesse glared at Ghost before turning back to you with a smile, “As the dumbass said, it’s asparagus darlin’. It’s the only vegetable I can actually stomach.”

 

“More like you’re just picky,” said Genji. “And must you use such language around her? She is a lady.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “What, ya think she’s that sensitive? She’s a lot stronger than ya think.”

 

You ignored their small talk and ate the salisbury steak. “What’s this?”

 

“Salisbury steak,” said Ghost ignoring the two as well.

 

“It’s delicious,” you said with a smile at him.

 

“Glad to hear,” Jesse said to you as he returned his attention back to his food. He took a few more bites before his plate was clear.

 

You were slower to eat, savoring the taste as Genji spoke up, “ _ McCree _ , can I talk to you in private for a few moments?”

 

“Course ya can, cupcake,” Jesse replied as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room, Genji following him. “What is it?” he asked.

 

“Do you realize exactly what you’re doing by bringing her out here in the middle of the day with all the recruits around?” he asked in annoyance. “You’re making countless rumours spread, getting a ton of people curious and talking, and you do realize this isn’t going to go past Moira right?”

 

“So what? If she suddenly disappears after Moira gets back, then there will be heat on the Doc, and she won’t want that. So, it’s a good thing I took her out here, right?” Jesse replied with a grin.

 

“You’re missing the point,” said Genji. “You could be...overwhelming her by having her around so many people. Why couldn’t you wait till nighttime at least so she could get familiar with the base itself? Now she’ll have to deal with rumors while trying to get used to things.”

 

“And what, make it seem like I’m hidin’ her like I’m embarrassed of her or somethin’ like she’s a secret? I ain’t doin’ that to her, Genji. I’m treatin’ her like a normal human bein’, somethin’ you should do,” Jesse replied with a glare.

 

“I’m not normal McCree, so you-”

 

“Guys,” interrupted Ghost. “We have a problem.”

 

“What is it?” Jesse said as he turned to Ghost.

 

“I told her I’d be right back with my food and well…” said Ghost nodding back to the now empty table.

 

“Oh son of a…look what ya did, Genji. Ya wanted yer damn talk and she disappeared. This is on ya,” Jesse replied with an angry tone.

 

“My fault!? Ghost is the one who got up and left her alone!” shouted the man.

 

“Knock it off both of you!” snapped Ghost. “We need to find her fast. Otherwise...I don’t want to know how many recruits are going to jump at the chance to do something.”

 

Jesse growled as he pulled Peacekeeper from its holster and stormed out of the room, turning down the hallway. “I swear to christ, if anyone touches her, they ain’t leavin’ alive…” he mumbled to himself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Sorry for such a wait on the update! I am currently focused on my Deadly Desire Series and am going to be busy the next few months. Once Deadly Desire is finished with this part, I will for sure be focusing more on My Reality and a few other fanfics. Thank you for hanging in there and supporting this story <3
> 
> -Emmy Out

* * *

 

**READ THE NOTE ABOVE FOR INFO ON UPDATES**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**竜神の剣を喰らえ！- ‘Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!’(Japanese) or ‘Taste the dragon’s blade!’ in english (Note: Was taken from the wiki so...may be incorrect)**

 

Genji and Ghost followed behind Jesse as they walked down the hallways of the base, trying to find (y/n) as they checked room after room. “Where could she have gone?” scoffed Genji.

 

“No damn idea,” Jesse replied as he kept walking down the hallway.

 

“Why would you leave her alone?” asked Genji. “You know she’s never been out of that room or any of the other rooms she’s been put in before. She’s literally grown up in them.”

 

“I don’t know okay? I’m sorry,” said Ghost sounding annoyed. “And how would you know that?”

 

“Because she showed me!” snapped Genji.

 

Jesse suddenly stopped and turned slowly to Genji, “Keep yer damn mouth shut.” He turned again and walked down the hallway, turning a corner with his gun still in his hand. He looked up and saw you standing against a wall with about five male recruits surrounding you. He grew more and more angry as he walked towards them, the sound of the spurs clanking made them turn to him. As soon as they saw the angry cowboy, they all stood at attention and began shaking, almost as if they were terrified. “What the fuckin’ hell do ya think y’all are doin’?” Jesse asked in a pissed tone.

 

“S-Sir!” said one. “We were uh...just getting to know uhm...the new girl.”

 

“Oh really? Well, would ya like to get to know my boots as they go up each of yer damn asses?” Jesse replied with a grin.

 

They gulped. “N-No sir…” they said in unison.

 

“Well, then I would suggest leavin’ before ya get to know Peacekeeper first.”

 

They nodded and quickly walked down the hallway, trying to get out of his sight as quickly as possible. “Th-Thank you,” you said seeming relieved.

 

Jesse sighed and holstered Peacekeeper, “It’s alright, but please don’t wander off like that again darlin’. Only reason they listened was cause, well, the only person they fear more than myself is the Commander. And, maybe Genji, but he’s a sweet little puppy.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “I’ll keep that in mind,” you said. “I’m sorry...I...I wanted to explore more.”

 

“Ah you found her,” said Ghost as he and Genji walked up.

 

“Yep, let’s be on our way,” Jesse replied as he held out his arm to you with a smile. “We’ll show ya around, beautiful.” You blushed lightly and accepted it, not noticing Genji glaring at Jesse from behind. If looks could kill, the cowboy would be six feet under.

 

\--

 

“And this is the shooting range,” said Ghost as the four of you walked inside.

 

“Wow it’s...interesting,” you said.

 

“Sure is, would ya like to try it out darlin’?” Jesse asked as he walked over to a large case, opening it and pulling out a small 9mm pistol.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” said Ghost. “She’s never touch a gun in her life, Jesse.”

 

“That’s literally why I asked if she wanted to try it out, ya dingus,” Jesse replied as he rolled his eyes. He walked over to you and held the pistol out in front of you, “Ya don’t gotta if ya don’t wanna.”

 

You took it from him, eyeing it curiously and feeling the weight of it before handing it back. “No...no thank you,” you said.

 

“Alright sweetheart,” Jesse replied as he walked back to the case and put the gun back. “What would ya like to do?”

 

“Hm...why doesn’t she try my shuriken?’ suggested Genji smiling behind his mask as he was finally able to cut in and not have to see Jesse walk around with you on his arm.

 

“Sh...urekein?” you asked trying to sound it out.

 

“Shuriken,” he corrected saying it more slowly for you.

 

Jesse sighed, “Maybe it’d be better for ya, it’s lighter and a bit easier to use. That’s why Genji uses it.”

 

“Hush you,” he said flicking his wrist and revealing his shuriken. “Here,” he said taking one and sheathing the rest as he offered it.

 

You took it, feeling it’s weight like you had with the gun and found Jesse was right. It was lightweight, and you turned it over in your hands studying the details. “I...It’s better, but...I don’t think weapons are my thing…” you said offering it back, and Genji accepted it before putting it away.

 

“Understandable,” said Ghost. “How about...we show you how we use them instead? Perhaps even show her something special?” He winked to the other two.

 

Jesse chuckled and walked over to the range. He called six training bots in as they stood across from them. He lifted the side of his serape and held his hand over the butt of his gun. “It’s high noon!” Jesse said as he quickly drew his revolver and blasted each bot in the head in very quick succession. He flipped his gun and blew on the barrel before turning back to you, “What do ya think? That’s my deadeye.”

 

You were somewhat startled by the loud noise, but you nodded slowly. “That was...amazing,” you said.

 

Jesse bowed before replacing the empty bullet cases with fresh ammo. “Yer turn, Shimada,” Jesse said as he walked back to a chair and sat down.

 

Genji nodded, looking to the six bots who were quickly repaired by Athena before grabbing the hilt of his sword. He whipped it out, shouting, “竜神の剣を喰らえ!” His blade glowed green as you caught sight of Soba for what seemed like a few seconds before he quickly slashed through all the bots and rendered them to broken bits. As Athena began repairing them, he turned to you. “Well?”

 

“I...wow…” was all you could say, speechless.

 

Genji seemed to be happier at that and turned to Ghost with a nod. “Your turn, Ghost.”

 

“Hmph,” was all he said as Genji went and leaned on the wall next to Jesse.

 

He waited for the bots to be repaired before he closed his eyes and pulled out his knife from where it was strapped on his thigh. He got into a defensive stance before his left eye snapped open, the color changed from black to blue as it glowed. “Into the darkness!” he said and the bots seemed to move in confusion before Ghost dashed forward at a much quicker speed and slashed through them. He turns to you when he’s done, eyes back to normal, but he looks disappointed at your expression. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I...don’t get it...you just increased your speed,” you said, and Ghost chuckled.

 

“It was hard for you to tell because I wasn’t aiming for you, I was aiming for the bots. My ability blinds my targets for a few seconds and gives me a speed boost to get in and out quickly with my kills,” explained Ghost.

 

“Wow...that must be very helpful,” you said in awe.

 

“It is,” said Ghost as Jesse walked up and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Damn right. This fella has gotten me outta all sortsa trouble with that there ability of his. It’s also why he’s Gabe’s favorite when it comes to high risk missions. Ghost can get in ‘n out and get the job done without bein’ seen,” explained Jesse as Genji joined the two.

 

“You three have such amazing abilities...will I ever have one?” you asked, and they looked at each other uncertainly before Genji cleared his throat.

 

“Each of us found our abilities in different ways,” he said. “I was given mine when I received Soba. Jesse had a keen eye and trained his to develop his Deadeye. Ghost awakened his in combat one day during a mission that went south. Everyone has an ability, it is just a matter of you finding yours and mastering it.”

 

“I see…” you said with disappointment in your voice, and you jumped a little as Genji touched your shoulder.

 

“Do not worry, (y/n). We will find your ability,” he said. “I promise.”

 

“Do you really mean that?” you asked.

 

“Of course,” said Genji. “Jesse brought you out into the base, did he not?”

 

“Y-Yeah he did…”

 

“Then you best believe we shall find your ability.”

 

You smiled a little at that, assured that the man meant what he said and eager to try to figure it out.


	10. Chapter 9

Ghost stretched, grunting loudly and making the three of you look to him. He paused, then said, “What?”

 

Genji sighed, looking to you. “We should get you back to your room,” he said. “You’ve had quite the adventure today.”

 

You nodded. “Okay.”

 

“You two can go do that,” said Ghost. “I have a mission debriefing with the Commander.”

 

“Be sure to bring him some food, Ghosty,” said Jesse with a grin. “It’s past lunch time ‘n I’m sure he didn’t have time to grab a bite to eat.”

 

Ghost rolled his eyes, but nodded before heading out. “Well, let’s go. Shall we?” said Genji as he offered a hand, and you accepted it with a smile.

 

\--

 

“Are you sure you will be alright?” asked Genji, and you nodded.

 

“I’ll be fine, Genji,” you said with a smile, glancing at Jesse who was behind him. “Thank you for taking me out on base, Jesse.”

 

He smiled. “No problem, darlin’. I’ll be sure to take ya outside next, and I’ll bring ya some dinner tonight.”

 

“Thank you,” you said.

 

“We shall leave you to rest,” said Genji. “Farewell, (y/n).”

 

He bowed as Jesse tipped his hat. With that, they waited till you shut the door and left. As soon as they were out of the medbay, Jesse grabbed Genji by the shoulder and whirled him around to face him. “What the hell are ya tryin’ to pull?” he growled.

 

“Whatever do you mean, Jesse?” asked Genji, and Jesse could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“I can clearly see yer tryin’ to promise her somethin’ we clearly can’t promise her,” growled Jesse. “We have no idea if (y/n) will even have a power, Genji. She may already have it with her ability currently.”

 

“Then I will tell her that if it is the truth,” argued Genji. “Do you really have an issue with me trying to help her, Jesse? Or, is it you don’t want me to make her fall for me?”

 

“Yer just tryin’ to make yerself look good,” snapped Jesse. “Ya didn’t like me takin’ her out today, but you spun it so you looked good.”

 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” said Genji, and Jesse growled deep in his chest.

 

Jesse pushed past Genji, bumping his shoulder on purpose as he went. He was clearly frustrated as he stormed down the hall, recruits moving quickly out of the way for him.As he neared his room, Jesse thought to himself how if Genji wanted to play that game, he could too. If he could manage to, he’d wake early tomorrow. He’d promised (y/n) he’d take her outside tomorrow and that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

 

He’d make sure it was the best time of her life, explain to her what the outside world was like. He’d help her understand and give her the chance to see all that had eluded her for a majority of her life. He smiled to himself as he entered his room and shut the door behind him. Yes, he’d outdo Genji easily. He just needed to beat him to her tomorrow and make sure he laid on the sugar thick and heavy. He’d try not to scare her away, but he needed to try to make her understand his intentions and not have them written off like everyone else.

 

He stripped his armor off, leaving himself in just his pants and set his hat on the table. He could do this, he just needed to try his best. He slid off his pants before laying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he began to daydream of how tomorrow would play out and how the future would look for you two.

 

\--

 

You woke to knocking on your door, and you rubbed your eyes. “Coming,” you called sleepily and went to answer the door. 

 

You were greeted by Jesse standing in the doorway, a turtleneck t-shirt without sleeves on and black cargo pants. His hair was a bit messy as usual, his sleek black cowboy hat on his head as usual. His beard was trimmed nicely, and he smiled as he saw you. “Howdy darlin’...did I wake ya?”

 

“Yes, but it’s fine,” you said with a smile. “What are you doing here so early?”

 

“Don’t ya remember what I promised ya? We’re goin’ out of the base,” replied Jesse. “So what do ya say? Wanna get ready ‘n go?”

 

Your eyes widened, and you nodded in excitement. “Yes!”

 

“Alrighty then, let’s get goin’.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Yes, this series is back guys :D woohoo! So enjoy, this will be posted irregularly.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

Jesse smiled as he stood near the doors of the large airplane hangar which sat empty currently. “This place is huge…” you gasped as you trailed after him, eyes wide.

 

“It’s where we store airplanes,” explained Jesse. “You do know what an airplane is...right?”

 

“Of course I do!” you scoffed as you joined him.

 

“Just checkin’ darlin’,” he said before putting a hand on your lower back and smiling. “Ready?”

 

You nodded, and Jesse pushed open the side door of the hangar that led outside and towards the front gates. You stepped out, wincing at the bright light and taking a moment to adjust to them. It was odd as you stepped out into the open world. You had only ever dreamed of it, but now it was somewhat real. The feeling of the breeze against your skin and tugging at your hair, the sight of the blinding sun that stood against a backdrop of blue. The fluffy clouds that looked like cotton candy and the smell of the ending summer and coming fall. It was like stepping into a foreign countr-no...a new world. “Wow…” you said, and Jesse chuckled as he followed you out.

 

“Already impressed, eh? Well darlin’...this ain't even scratchin’ it,” said Jesse with a grin. “Come on. Let's get out there.”

 

He offered you his hand, and you nodded as you accepted it. He led you further out into the world and away from the confines of your prison.

 

\---

 

Furious. That's how Genji felt as he stalked down the hallways of the Blackwatch base. Recruits scrambled to give him space as they whispered to each other about what could've caused him such feelings. He caught mention from one that it must be the girl from yesterday, and he almost whirled around and slammed them into the wall, but he contained himself. He wasn't angry at the recruit. He was angry at Jesse.

 

After the scare of you wandering off yesterday, he had gone ahead and taken you out. Genji had gone to bring you breakfast and found the room empty with a scribbled note by Jesse that they'd return before sunset. He didn't trust the cowboy to keep his word on that. What was worse though, was the thought of him losing sight of you for a moment and never finding you again. His fists balled up at the idea as he stormed down the hall towards one of the few people who could calm him down.

 

He knocked hard on the door when he arrived, impatience clear as he tapped his foot. It took a few moments before the sound of the lock being undone inside was heard. Then the door swung open and a gruff voice spoke, “What is it?”

 

“How are you still sleeping?” scoffed Genji as he took in the sight of Ghost.

 

He looked exhausted. Dark circles were under the man's eyes, his hair was mussed and released from his ponytail so it fell in waves down his shoulders and back. He was shirtless, and Genji could see the scars scattering his skin. He was like a puzzle with each scar being a piece to his unsolved story. “Are you done staring, Shimada?” asked Ghost in annoyance as he glared. The rest of his face was hidden, but Genji could clearly see how Ghost felt regardless. His eyes said it all, exhaustion...annoyance.

 

“I need your help,” said Genji. 

 

Ghost snorted. “What could the great  _ Genji Shimada _ need from me?”

 

Genji shot him a look. “Move.”

 

Ghost rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let him in before he shut the door behind him. “What is it, Genji?”

 

“It’s Jesse,” he replied. “Who else would it be? He took (y/n) out of the base, even after we lost her yesterday!”

 

Ghost crossed his arms. “Are you sure it’s Jesse that you came to see me about?”

 

“What do you mean? Of course it is!” exclaimed Genji.

 

Ghost chuckled. “Sure it is. Genji, just admit you're not here just because you’re mad at Jesse. You worry for (y/n)’s safety, and not as a friend, but as something potentially more.”

 

Genji glared at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t lie, Genji. You may think no one notices because you try to shut everyone out, but it’s obvious you have a strong interest in her. Whether it be as a good friend or romantically is yet to be determined, but I can guess that the latter is the case from how defensive you act at being called out on it,” said Ghost as if he’d figured it all out.

 

Genji stared at him for a few moments before being forced to look away. “Fine...I admit, I do perhaps... _ like _ her. I find her intriguing, and I don’t want her getting hurt or lost outside of the base. I worry for her safety-”

 

“And so does Jesse,” interrupted Ghost. “It’s a no brainer he has a thing for her too, Genji. I know it upsets you that she’s gone and with him, but Jesse won’t let her get hurt. You and I both know that. So, what’s the real reason you came here?”

 

Genji sighed. “We made a bet…” 

 

“Oh?” said Ghost.

 

“Yeah...to see who she’d fall in love with first. Ghost I...I wanted to ask for your help,” he said. “I haven’t tried to get with a girl since before...you know...I need your help.”

 

Ghost smiled beneath his mask. “Why didn’t you just say so? Of course I’ll help you.”

 

“Wh-What really?” asked Genji in surprise.

 

“Of course,” Ghost replied as he held out a hand. “But you owe me a night of free drinks.”

 

Genji took it and spoke as they shook on it, “You’ve got it.”


End file.
